Toon colors
Toons have distinct colors to tell each other apart from other toons. Each toon species are different colors, usually by their favorite colors. There are currently about twenty-four colors in Toontown, not including black (cats only) and white. Colors are chosen in the Create-A-Toon and are permanent. Colors Each color has a different shade such as red, bright red and maroon. Peach-color.png|Peach Bright Red-color.png|Bright Red Red-color.png|Red Maroon-color.png|Maroon Sienna-color.png|Sienna Brown-color.png|Brown Tan-color.png|Tan Coral-color.png|Coral Orange-color.png|Orange Yellow-color.png|Yellow Cream-color.png|Cream Citrine-color.png|Citrine Lime-color.png|Lime Green Green-color.png|Green Sea Green-color.png|Sea Green Light Blue-color.png|Light Blue Aqua-color.png|Aqua Blue-color.png|Blue Royal Blue-color.png|Royal Blue Slate Blue-color.png|Slate Blue Periwinkle-color.png|Periwinkle Purple-color.png|Purple Lavender-color.png|Lavender Pink-color.png|Pink Special Colors These colors are unique. They are unobtainable from the Create-A-Toon. Black See also: Black Cat Black is the most unique type of color. This is only available to Cats that have been created on Halloween. To become black, follow these instructions: #Make a cat toon with any color (Color must be the same for head, body, and legs) #Enter the Toontorial #Meet Flippy in the Toontorial #Flippy will ask toons to say a word from the Green SpeedChat button. #Say "Toontastic!" from the SpeedChat > Happy phrases. The effect is permanent. White White is more unique than Black because it is impossible to become permanently White. See also: White Toon White is available to both paid members and free members. It was removed but was back a few months later. This might be because Disney didn't want non-members to use it, or it could have been a bug that happened when they were removing Eugene's green toons. The no color reward lasts depending on how far toons have gotten through their ToonTask Journey. *Toontown Central will last 10 minutes. *Beyond Donald's Dreamland will last 30 days. Another way to become white, is to visit Paula Behr in Hibernation Vacations in The Brrrgh and say "Howdy!" via SpeedChat. Grey Grey (or gray) is a color only naturally worn by the unnamed shop shopkeeper, N. Prisoned. (the NPC can only be seen when a field office takes over an unnamed shop) This color is unobtainable for players. Green (March) See also: Green Toon From March 16 - March 22, your toon can become green by doing this: #Go to Daisy Gardens. #Go to Oak Street. #Visit the shop Green Bean Jeans (It's near the Sellbot HQ tunnel). #When inside, say SPEEDCHAT>>GREEN>>It's easy to be green! Note: GREEN Phrases can only be seen in March. Trivia *Some colors used to be gender-exclusive. This was changed in March 2011, because male pig Toons could not be pink. However, some other colors became available to girls, too. *There are two colors that cannot be created in the Create-A-Toon. They are Black and White. *White, also known as No Color, can be earned by doing one of the two things: **Finish a ToonTask that Rewards No Color **Visit Paula Behr in Hibernation Vacations on Polar Place in The Brrrgh. ***The effect only works in The Brrrgh and will last 1 hour. *Black is a paint color only available to cats on Halloween. New created cats have the ability to turn black on October 31. The effect is permanent. *On a toon's laff icon, the laff icon will be the same color as the toon's color, excluding white. *If a toon in the Create-A-Toon picks Type-A-Name, then it will be known as its color and will have the species name, until it gets approved (example: Orange Mouse, Maroon Cat) unless the toon types a name that is in the Pick-A-Name. *There are exactly 12,284,338,176 combinations that a starter toon can choose from. That's over 12 billion! Most of this variation comes from different colors of toons and clothes. *If you go sad your Laff Meter will turn Lime Green. ﻿ Category:Toons